


These Days of Dust

by sithdragn



Category: War Horse (2011)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Graphics, M/M, Romance, World War I, splix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-22
Updated: 2012-08-22
Packaged: 2017-11-12 16:06:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/493108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sithdragn/pseuds/sithdragn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since it was released a few weeks ago, Mumford and Son's <i>I Will Wait</i> has brought to mind Jim and Jamie, and Splix's wonderful story. I was inspired to create a little something in Photoshop.</p><p>Thanks for the ride, Splix.</p>
            </blockquote>





	These Days of Dust

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Roses of Picardy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/415197) by [splix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/splix/pseuds/splix). 



  



End file.
